A well known starter drive for internal combustion engines includes a plurality of wedging rollers each of which is disposed in a separate hole together with a resetting spring and an embraced supporting pin. Each hole is formed between outer and inner contact surfaces. The inner contact surface has circular cross-section and belongs to the starter driving gear shaft. The outer contact surface has complicated curve form and belongs to the starter drive casing (1).
A disadvantage of the known starter drive is the complicated construction, particularly of the outer contact surface, which elaboration requires complicated and expensive technological equipment. Moreover,the maximum torque (the loading capacity) of the device is limited by the contact radius of the rollers. The clutching of the rollers in one line of the outer contact surface leads to the fast wearing out of the contact areas which decreases the durability of the device. Furthermore, the construction excludes the opportunity to assemble starter drives with different clutching directions using the same details.